Single Dad
by Oliveira815
Summary: After a failed marriage and having to take care of his six years old daughter all by himself, Will's life will change after he meet the sweet Emma Pillsbury!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on in my fic "My first love",(Please, Aybike... don't get angry with me, kay?** ^^)** but I thought about a new idea for a short story andddd here I am! I hope you enjoy! ^ ^**

**The characters of this Fic belong to Fox.**

* * *

She hadn't any of his traits. Her hair was straight and red like fire, his hair was brown and curly. Will wondered who his daughter had inherited those traits because his ex-wife, Terri Schuester, was blonde and had blue eyes, just like him, and Samantha, or Sammy as he used to call her, had brown eyes. But Will didn't really care if Sammy had inherited his features or not, she was his daughter and he would love her not caring who she would looked like.

Will kept a picture of her in his wallet and showed it proudly for everyone _"This is my daughter Sammy, she is six years old, she's beautiful, isn' t?!"_ Will always said that when he handed her picture to someone. Every parent loves their kids, or _supposed to love them_ ... but Will had a strong connection with Sammy, they were not just "father and daughter", they were friends, _best_ friends. they played together as friends. But Will always turned to the "mode father" whenever he needed. Now,Will was taking her for her first day of school at William McKinley Elementary School.

-We're... Are you nervous? He asked as he helped her take out the seatbelt. The fragile redhead petite peeked over the window, there were many kids out there running and screaming, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Sammy was very shy and had difficulty in getting new friends in a new class where there were so many kids she didn't know.

-I-I'm not sure ... she stammered.  
-Do you miss your old school, don't you? The petite looked at her hands and nodded.  
-Yes, I like my ex-school ... my teacher, Tessa, was nice... a-and what if my new teacher isn't nice, dad?!  
Will sighed. -Oh, sweetheart... I know it's hard to feel confortable in your first day at school, new friends... new teacher... But I promisse you that you'll love this school!  
-And if I don't? Will swallowed hard and ran his hand through his curls nervously.

-Well ... if you don't, I could talk to the principal, so she would put you in another class, what do you think?

Sammy smiled and nodded, this time with more confidence.  
-Promise? She asked.  
He smiled raising the right corner of his lip. -I promise ... Now, give me a hug... Will opened his arms and the little redhead threw her arms around Will's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
Before she stepped out of the car, Will shouted:  
-I love you princess! Be respectful to your teacher!  
-I'll ... I love you daddy! Sammy smiled and waved, Will waved back and blew a kiss in the air.

* * *

**Sooo Wemites... What you guys thought about this chapter?! Do you want me to continue this story?! COMMENTS PLEASE! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

Will Schuester and Sammy sat at the table in front from each other. There was a warning letter on the table, which he was holding it by its borders.

-I'll ask you again Samantha, are you lying to me?  
-No, Daddy! I swear! She cried. He used to called her by her name when she was in trouble, and _she was_ indeed... Despite her adaptation has been hard in the first two weeks, Sammy was doing great at school, but a week ago her teacher gave her kids a homework which Sammy didn't make it. Her teacher gave her two more chances to get the homework done, and warned her that in the third time there would be no more chances, and so she then would send her parents a warming letter.

-I told you Dad, I forgot to do my homework!  
-But your teacher warned you three times and yet you're telling me that you forgot to do your homework? Between them there was a very strong "trust code" that Will thought his daughter had broken for the first time. Sammy had _never,_ never lied to him before, and Will didn't like to think that she was lying to him at all, that would be very disappointing for him.  
-I-I swear ... When tears streamed down her pink cheeks, Will felt his heart squeezing, he felt guilty for making her cry, but that wasn't time for regrets, his daughter had made a mistake and his daddy duty was to make her learn from her mistakes. -_That is what every father would do_ ... he thought to himself.  
-Tomorrow I will have a talk with your teacher, and then I'll figure out _what's going on_...

_"Tomorrow I will have a talk with your teacher ..._" The little freckled redhead's eyes widened and she cringed at the thought. She had never seen his father so upset with her as he was now...

* * *

**Hey there, Wemitesss! Any thoughts? COMENTSSS PLEASEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Principal make him waiting in the hallway while she went to talk to his daughter's teacher in the room. Will put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall leaning his head back. He didn't want to meet her for the first time under that circumstances,she would have a bad impression of him, she would think that he was neglecting his daughter somehow. Will started beating his heels on the floor nervously, the principal left him alone for a few minutes and for him seemed like hours! Will started to picture how her teacher would be, because for what he could remember all his teachers in elementary school were so mean and boring. Will's thoughts were cut off by the click of the door knob opening. Sammy's teacher was coming behind the principal. The first thing he noticed, was her beautiful auburn hair. Will liked his ex-wife's blond hair, but secretly he was obsessed by redhead women.

So the principal introduced cordially her to him.  
-Mr. Schuester, this is Miss Emma Pillsbury , Miss Pillsbury, this is Mr. Schuester, Samantha's father.  
Now that she was closer, Will also noticed she had a pair of stunning big brown eyes. Her whole outfit was perfect, at least for him it was. She was wearing a light blue denim jacket over a polka-dot fresh dress sitting three centimeters above her knees, exposing her legs beautifully. Most of the females teachers Will knew were so typically tough and had stern faces, but Emma Pillsbury was different, her face was perfectly round like a porcelain doll dotted with small freckles, -she was_ so nice_ for a teacher. Will thought.

-Mr Schuester? Emma asked.  
-Uh-Oh! I'm sorry! -Will shook his head- I was _distracted_... I'm Will Schuester. They shook hands. Will cleared his throat and asked in a serious tone. -I came over here because of the warning letter you sent me, what is going on with my daughter? Is she misbehaving?

-No, no, is nothing like that... Samantha is the most behaved kid in my class, but I think she needs help to deal with... her problem...  
-W-what's her problem? His eyes widened.  
-Shyness... She sighed.  
-Shyness? He furrowed his eyebrows.  
-Most kids at her age are a little shy, but I have noticed every day that your daughter suffers of extreme shyness, she refused to show her homework in front of the class, and that's why I needed to talk to you...Will looked to the floor feeling embarrassed after heard that.  
-That is all my fault... I have been a very overprotective father, she's growing up without confidence in herself...  
-Do not blame yourself, Mr. Schuester is not your fault. I'll do my best to help her overcome her shyness, but I can not do this all by myself, we need to work together, I need your help...  
-Absolutely! I'll do whatever it needs!. Emma smiled cheerfully with his enthusiasm.  
-It's so good to know I have your support Mr. Schuester! She smiled. -Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my class.  
-Oh, of course! They shook hands again, but this time Will took a few seconds to released his hand, he locked his gaze to hers and when he noticed she was blushing he quickly released his hand and cleared his throat.  
-Uh, uhmm ... good-bye Miss Pillsbury.


	4. Chapter 4

After all cleared, Will understood why her daughter had lied about the homework to him, but that did not make him less disappointed with her. He hated to give her a punishment, but that day after school, Will not allow her to watch her favorite TV show. It was harder for him than for her, because they always watched TV together after dinner. It was akward to watch TV in silence, without Sammy's squeals and giggles.

Sammy was in her room for about two hours, so Will went to see if she was okay, he poked his head in the door. - Sammy, are you sleeping? He whispered softly. She was lying in bed with her back facing him, then Will didn't know if she was sleeping or not, so when Sammy heard him call her, she turned around to face him.  
-No, I'm awake... Will walked slowly to the bed and sat on it's edge as he put his hands on his knees.  
-Sammy... you shouldn't have lied to me baby, I'm your father, your best friend, you know you can trust me for anything, _anything_ sweetheart.  
-I know Dad, I-I'm so sorry I... Her lips started to shake. She put her teddy bear in front of her face so Will couldn't see her tears. Will took her hand and gently took the teddy bear, laying it beside her leg.  
-Look at me baby, tell me what's going on at school.  
She sniffed. -Everyone makes fun of me...  
-W-why? Why they would make fun of you?  
-I'm the only redhead kid in the class, everybody make fun of my hair and point at me saying uglies names...

-Oh, geez...oh, sweet... don't listen to them, you know what? They are jealous because you have a beautiful hair!  
-Do you think so?  
Will brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
-Of course, you're beautiful. Sammy smiled cheerfully when he touched the tip of her nose with his forefinger. -Now what do you think of help me prepare our dinner? He gave her that crooked smile as he raised his eyebrows so.  
-I'd love to! She smiled. Sammy then took her father's hand and then they went to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first Parents Meeting of the year, and Will didn't know why he was so nervous. After showered and beard shaved, he put his best cologne and dug inside his wardrobe to match a perfect outfit. -What should I wear? he thought as he stared himself in the mirror -Should I wear something more casual or... He shook his head. -Damn it, I can't decide! Whatever... Will slipped on a long wool black sleeve shirt on and before leaving he went to talk to Santana, which was babysitting Sammy to check things out. -Santana,I'm leaving now. If you get hungry, dinner is in the oven ready to be heated... And Santana, you can call me anytime if anything happens okay? _Any time! _Will was annoying her, Santana thought he was being over-stressed, she rolled her eyes and said: -It 's the third time you say that Mr. Schue! Don't worry, I have everything under control, okay? He gave her a skeptical look. -Okay ... but don't let this cheeky monkey watch TV till late. Sammy looked up at him with her gorgeus innocent eyes and giggled. Will gave her a bear hug and kissed her nose. -Love you, baby girl. I won't be long kay? -Kay...Love you too Daddy!

Will grabbed his keys and speed up to his daughter's school. When he parked his car and looked at his watch he realized he was thirty minutes early! As a teacher, he knew teachers prepares they class for meeting one hour before it begins, so he thought it would be okay if he walked by through the halls for distraction. He was relaxed walking and whistling softly with his hands in his pocket when suddenly he caught with the corner of his eye the top of the head of a certain redhead teacher. He saw her through the small glass window of the door, but he was sure it was Ms. Pillsbury who was in there. The truth was that, though Will had seen her only once, he could not get her out of his mind. Every time he thought about her, he felt that feeling of having butterflies flying inside his stomach. After he divorced his ex-wife, he flirted a few girls here and there, but he never took the second step in his frustrated relationships.

His relationships didn't work because all the girls he dated took a step back when they discovered that he was a single father. They thought Will was just looking for a mother for his daughter and then they_ bailed out_. But that was the last thing he would do, it wasn't necessary. Though being a guy, he could do "Mommy duties" as well. When Sammy was just a baby, he was the only one who changed every diaper, who gave her every shower, and who always fed her. Terri never made any of these things, she rejected Sammy at the same time when she gave birth, and Will had to take care of their newborn baby all by himself. Will got upset by having to care for a baby all by himself when his wife could help him? No, never. He would do all these things even if his wife hadn't become a _bitch_. He felt blessed to have her in his life, and he will never forget when he held that small little piece of love for the first time in his arms.

She was so small and fragile that Will was afraid to hold her in the wrong way and hurt her. But the nurse assured him that he would know how to do this right. Sammy started crying when the nurse picked her up from the crib, but when Will hold her, she stopped. Will was so happy that he didn't know what to think, it was as if he had his heart beating out of his body. He just wanted to hold her like forever.  
-_Hi baby girl._.. he whispered with a sing song voice. When he said that, she looked up at him and smiled. At that point, his heart melted. A tear streamed down his face and then he kissed her on the nose. -I promise you that I'll be the best dad I can be, love you baby...

Will need a girl to replace Terri? Not really... Will wanted a girlfriend who would understood that their relationship would have to include Sammy in it. And apparently Will had found the girl of his dreams, but the problem is that he knew nothing about her and he didn't know how to approach her and start a conversation, that was ridiculous because he always was the first one to flirt girls and start a conversation and now he was being shy.

-You can do it Will... I know you can. Will took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**What's up Gleeks! Are you guys enjoying it? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Will took a deep breath and opened the door.

When he opened the door Will knew he couldn't go back in time, what's done is done and he would have to think in some subject to start a conversation with her._ -Come on, man. Take a deep breath, you've done it before. Man...Why my hands are_ shaking?_ Am I chicken out? For God's sake why I'm so nervous?!_ Will shook his head. He entered the room closing the door behind him slowly. He pictured a whole scene that would be perfect if things happened as usually it is in romantic movies. She would be surprised as he got into her room and then she would give him a big smile saying "Hi, Will!", and then he would give her his best lopsided grin that he saved just for that special moment.

But nothing had happened as he imagined. When he opened the door, Emma didn't look at him. She was sitting at her desk, typing something concentrated on her laptop Will regretted badly for entered in the room for no reason, she seemed to be very busy and he felt ashamed, but it was too late for regrets, so Will swallowed hard and said: -Miss Pillsbury? He said nervously. She jumped in fright and put her hand over her chest panting. -Oh, my god ... you scared me! Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Will felt like laughing of that embarrassed situation, Will thought they would make fun of it, it would make things easier for him, but when he noticed she wasn't laughing, he started to get worried.

-I-I'm so sorry Miss Pillsbury! I didn't want to scare you, are you okay? Emma licked her lips and rubbed her forehead. -Uh... yeah, I-I'm fine, I just... When she stood up, she felt her legs like jelly, so she put her hands on the desk to steady herself. Will rushed immediately by her side grabbing her by her forearm. -Miss Pillsburry! Are you allright? Her eyes rolled up, if Will wasn't there at that moment beside her, she would fall straight to the floor. -Oh, my God! Will picked her up in bridal style and speed up to the school infirmary.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes with difficulty, she blinked twice and looked around realizing that she wasn't in her class room, she was in the school infirmary lying on a bed.  
-w-what am I doing here? She said hoarsely trying to understand what had happened. A certain curly haired guy put a hand on her right shoulder, with a serious expression on his face.  
-Miss Pillsbury, are you okay? His voice was full of concern. There were two things to her mind process, how she ended up in the school infirmary, and why that _handsome_ man was doing standing by her side. No, she couldn't help herself, since she saw Will for the first time, she couldn't stop think about him. And the worst thing was that, she _shouldn't_ thinking about him, it wasn't _right. _

-Uh, uhnn ... Emma sat with difficulty in the edge of the bed. -How did I get here?  
-Don't you remember? Will wrinkled his eyebrows, she imited his expression and shook her head.  
-Well, y-you fainted in my arms...  
Her mouth made a "O" shape, -Oh, my gosh... D-Did I? She blushed at the thought of Will carrying her in his arms.

-Yeah, and this is the third time as I can remember that Miss Pillsbury faints! Nancy, the nurse, cut off their conversation when she entered the room placing a hand on her hip. For Emma, Nancy was like her personal guardian angel, she reminded her of her beloved grandmother who had passed away two years ago. When she realized that Emma had the company of _a man_, she looked at Will upside down and asked scornfully :-This is your boyfriend? Will thought it was awkward the way she said that, it was like she knew him and didn't trust him _at all_.

-Oh, no, no! He is Will Schuester, father of one of my students.  
-Oh... I'm sorry for being rude Mr. Schuester, I was confused, I thought you were... Nancy paused and glanced at Emma, the redhead looked down at her lap. Somebody else...

-Well, well... I have to take your blood pressure now okay? Emma nodded and took off her cardigan so she could put the blood pressure cuff around her tiny arm, when she did so Will noticed a red bruise on her tricips. Before he could take a second look, Emma put on her cardigan back.  
-I think you had an extreme panic attack sweet, your blood pressure was low and then you fainted, but now your blood pressure is normal. You really need to rest darling... go home, take a nap... I promise you'll be fine. Emma smiled and gave her a hug.  
-Thank you Nancy for taking care of me, I love you. -Love you too, dear... After Nancy left, Will asked.

-I could give you a ride home if you want.  
-Oh, no ... thank you, it is not necessary. My house is only two blocks from here, I come and go by walking.

-No way! It's too late for a lady go home all by herself! Please let me take you home. He insisted. Emma knew she could get troubles if she would have been seeing with another man, _serious trouble_. But she was still feeling dizzy, and what could happen if she fainted in the street and no one was there to help her? No, it was too risky. Emma sighed.

-Okay, you win. She smiled.  
-Good. He said triumphantly and smiled back.

* * *

**Any thought, Gleeks? I'm looking forward for your comments! ;)**


End file.
